


In a Moment

by scarletlighttheonly



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26719075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletlighttheonly/pseuds/scarletlighttheonly
Summary: No one can face this.No one expected this.No one wanted this.No one could have predicted this.No once can fix this.
Relationships: Phineas Flynn/Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz/Ferb Fletcher
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	In a Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jabraille](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jabraille/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Death in the Family](https://archiveofourown.org/works/508255) by [jabraille](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jabraille/pseuds/jabraille). 



> Oh my gosh! Thank you so much jabraille!
> 
> This fic was inspired by jabraille’s piece “a death in the family” so please read that before you read this!

I can’t stop reliving the moment. The adrenaline of the battle. My teal nemesis backflipping and sidestepping every shot from the laser in my hand. There was no way to predict the small red-head materializing in front of me.

There was no warning.

It all happened too fast 

“Oh! There you are Perry!”

My shot cut through him, not even leaving him enough time to scream. 

He fell forwards, almost, it seemed, in slow motion.

My nemesis reached out towards him in some kind of attempt to stop what had already been done. 

For the first time in all the years I had known him, he looked afraid.

The boy looked towards me as he fell.

There was no fear in those wide eyes, just surprise and shock.

In that glance I saw all the light from his gaze fade away. 

He fell to the ground, limp, laying on his side. If it weren’t for his blank eyes, frozen in his expression of shock, he could have just been sleeping. 

The laser in my hand clattered to the ground as I stared at him. I didn’t even see my nemesis’s fists clench in anger and grief. Shock and horror at what I had just done invaded ever corner of my mind. He... he was just a child.... I had killed a child before even learning his name.... A tear slipped down my face, then another, before I knew what was happening, my legs gave way and I was on my knees, sobbing over a boy who I never knew before today, but whose death will haunt me for however long I live after this moment.

I don’t know how long I cried for. At some point I was able to regain enough composure to call Vanessa. I..... I couldn’t face her... The affect of one moment felt like a physical weight on my shoulders, pushing me into the earth. I hid myself in the bathroom.

Eventually the police showed up. A dark-skinned cop shook his head at the sight of the small corpse, saying something about how young he had been.

I wanted to know everything I could about the boy. It was the least I could do, learning who exactly it was I had killed.

His name was Phineas Flynn. He had two parents and an older brother and sister. He and his brother were well know for being “boy geniuses” ...I... I also found out that he was a member of my nemesis’s host family.... 

That explains why he had been so upset... I haven’t seen him since that night. I don’t know what I would say to him if I had... The image of him, staring at me with anger and grief is burned into my memory.

I saw the family in the police station after I was interrogated... the mother, Linda was her name, covered he mouth and looked away when she saw me, her eyes red. Lawrence pulled her close, looking at me with an expression of grief. ...The eldest child wasn’t present... I don’t know how she would react if she were there and I don’t think I want to know.... His brother... He was the hardest to face.... He looked at me with searching eyes, his expression was blank but I could tell that behind that mask there was a hurricane of emotions raging inside... anger, loss, remorse, grief, guilt, misery... I forced myself to look away. I don’t want anyone to have to look at me.

Its been a few months now. They seemed to pass by in a blur. There isn’t a single moment where I don’t think about him. Sometimes there will be a moment where I’m staring at my cell wall and I feel like someone’s watching me. I’ll turn to the side and I’ll see that I’m alone.

Its not real

I don’t want to be alone.

I don’t want anyone near me.

I want the pain to stop.

I want to suffer for what I did.

Nothing will take away that moment.

It’s like a scar in an obvious place.

Im reminded of it every time I look in the mirror.

I had a dream last night. I was reliving the moment again. I’m watching myself, frozen, unable to do anything as he appears in front of me. I raise the gun and strike him down. I can only stand and watch. Nothing new. I’ve had this dream before.

I just tell myself it’s not real.

This time, something changes.

This time, he speaks. Three words that change everything.

I forgive you.

Its not real.

I don’t deserve to be forgiven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh! I know, the original work is much better than mine, but I had fun writing it! Please comment and tell me what you think! Constructive criticism is always welcome!


End file.
